The First Doomed Universe
is the 34th chapter of the Dragon Ball Super manga. Summary After the other fighters of Universe 7 scattered to fight on their own, Krillin, Master Roshi, Gohan, Piccolo, and Tien decided to stick together. Suddenly, the group is attacked by Auta Magetta. When the group dodges his attack, Frost takes the opportunity to knock off a distracted Krillin, eliminating him. Beerus yells at Krillin once he reappears in the stands, mistakenly calling him "Kurin". Champa laughs at his brother for already losing a fighter, until Dr. Rota suddenly appears, saying he had no time to use his magic spells to avoid getting eliminated. Shin notices that several fighters from other universes are also appearing in the stands. Frost is fighting Tien and Master Roshi at once, preparing to eliminate them both next. Gohan notices his teammates having trouble, and tries to help, but he is stopped by the Trio De Dangers of Universe 9. The team of Bergamo, Lavender and Basil attack Gohan as a group, and the young Saiyan has trouble with their teamwork. Piccolo is fighting against Hyssop, Sorrel, and Rozel of Universe 9, and Tien tells Master Roshi to dodge before he fires a Neo Tri-Beam at Frost. The blast attracts the attention of other fighters nearby. With Tien exhausted, Master Roshi tells him not to overdo it. Krillin asks if the attack worked, and Beerus said it didn't, pointing out Frost emerging from the smoke completely unharmed. Frost dusts himself off, ridiculing Tien's full power, commenting that "he" was right about the three humans being weak. Frost suddenly charges at Tien and lands a hard punch, eliminating him. Frost then directs his attention to Master Roshi. The Universe 7 spectators notice Frost conversing with Frieza, and they speculate that Frieza could be leaking intel about his teammates to Frost. Krillin yells at Goku to go for Frost, as he's the biggest threat to their team. Goku, having been occupied in his fight with Universe 11, is surprised that Krillin and Tien are both already eliminated. Goku then spots Frost about to attack Master Roshi. Frost prepares to fight Master Roshi, who tells him he's going to have a hard time if he thinks he's just some harmless old man. Frost attacks Master Roshi, but Goku suddenly steps in to block his attack. Goku advises that he and Master Roshi fight Frost together, but Master Roshi berates him, telling him to focus on his own fights since he wants to fight Jiren. Frieza tells Frost to pull back since Goku is too much for him to handle and Frieza will deal with him in due time. While Frost and Frieza are running, Frieza asks if Frost is currently in his final form, and he answers yes. Frost is surprised to hear that Frieza has another transformation in store. Frieza advises that Frost fight at full strength for the rest of the first half, and when Frost is tired out, Frieza will step in to take over. Frost agrees with this plan. Meanwhile, Piccolo is fighting Rozel, who has him trapped and is flying in the air, preparing to drop him out of the ring. Gohan, still fighting the Trio De Dangers, notices his master in trouble, and does an Explosive Wave to knock away the brothers. Gohan then jumps in the air to save Piccolo, who notices this and moves his head out of the way so Gohan can land a clean hit on Rozel. Gohan is falling out of the ring himself, but saves himself by firing a Kamehameha to propel himself back in the ring. While Rozel is falling, he is saved by Hopp's claws. The remainder of Universe 9 gather in front of Gohan and Piccolo, but Frost suddenly zooms past them, firing a huge blast at them and knocking Oregano off. Hyssop suddenly appears behind Frost and crushes him with a punch, but Frost overpowers the large warrior and whirls him around, knocking him into Roselle and eliminating them both. When Chappil is distracted from their eliminations, Frost knocks him off then overwhelms Sorrel. Goku and Vegeta notices Frost going all-out, commenting that he won't be able to keep it up until the end. Frost knocks off Sorrel and Hopp, and enters a power struggle with Comfrey. Frost does an Explosive Wave that greatly injures Comfrey, who falls out of bounds. With just the Trio De Dangers left, they retreat, with Frieza impressed by Frost's performance. Frieza says Frost has done enough and prepares to step in, but gives Frost one more piece of advice: do not trust anyone. Frieza suddenly grabs Frost by the throat and chokes him, knocking him out of bounds. Whis realizes that all of this was a part of Frieza's plan, using Frost to get rid of the weaker fighters. Gohan and Piccolo are surrounded by the Trio De Dangers, and Piccolo advises that he and Gohan split up, since the Trio De Dangers are too much trouble together. Bergamo orders his brothers to follow Gohan while he follows Piccolo. Basil and Lavender gang up on Gohan, but they are suddenly blasted and knocked off by Frieza. Bergamo is the only fighter remaining from Universe 9, and he is cornered by Piccolo. Piccolo tells him to jump, but Sidra yells at Bergamo to hang in there, knowing that is the end of their universe if they lose. Piccolo, hearing this, hesitates, as Bergamo pleads for mercy, advising that they both find a way to survive. Frieza suddenly knocks Bergamo off, reminding Piccolo with a smirk that this is about their own survival. With Universe 9 completely eliminated, their universe is erased by the Omni-Kings, leaving just their Angel. The fighters all stop their fighting distracted by this, and Grand Minister reminds them of the rules, with Shin afraid that even the Gods will be erased with their universe. Beerus yells at his universe that losing is completely not an option, with the Universe 7 fighters hearing them, and Goku says that they're doomed if they lose. Appearances Characters Locations *World of Void Transformations *Super Saiyan Battles *Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien Shinhan, and Master Roshi vs. Auta Magetta *Krillin vs. Frost (Final Form) *Tien Shinhan and Master Roshi vs. Frost (Final Form) *Tien Shinhan vs. Frost (Final Form) *Vegeta vs. Murichim *Gohan vs. Bergamo, Lavender, and Basil *Piccolo vs. Hyssop, Sorrel, and Rozel *Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Vuon, Kunshi, and Kettol *Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Frost (Final Form) *Gohan vs. Roselle *Frost (Final Form) vs. Bergamo, Lavender, Basil, Hyssop, Sorrel, Chappil, Oregano, Hopp, Comfrey, and Rozel *Vegeta vs. Obuni *Frieza (Final Form) vs. Frost (Final Form) *Gohan vs. Lavender and Basil *Piccolo vs. Bergamo *Frieza (Final Form) vs. Lavender and Basil *Frieza (Final Form) vs. Bergamo *Botamo vs. Jirasen Anime and Manga differences *Team Universe 9 target Gohan and Piccolo in the manga. In the anime, they never fought as most fighters targeted Goku and Vegeta while Sorrel and Roselle fought Android 18 and Frieza respectively. *Tien Shinhan is eliminated by Frost moments after the latter eliminated Krillin in the manga. In the anime, he lasted longer until he eliminated himself along with Hermila. *Frost eliminates Oregano, Hyssop, Roselle, Sorrel, Hop and Comfrey by himself in the manga whereas Goku, Vegeta, Android 18 and Frieza did it in the anime. *Dr. Rota is the first eliminated fighter from Universe 6. In the anime, he is the second. **In addition, his special ability was revealed to be magic in the manga while in the anime this was left unknown. *Frieza never demonstrates the 100% Full Power form to Frost in the manga. *Frost doesn't attack Frieza from the bench causing his own erasure in the manga. *Frieza eliminates Trio De Dangers in the manga instead of Goku and Vegeta. *None of the Universe 9 fighters abilities are shown in the manga. Likewise, while in the anime Comfrey never fights anyone, in the manga he is shown fighting Frost in hand to hand combat. Gallery Site Navigation